The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices. More particularly, the invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices or units which, in whole or in part, are both tiltable and steerable relative to a supporting boat and which are substantially wholly carried aft of the boat transom.
In the past, outboard motors have included powerheads having covers with one or more openings permitting intake directly from the atmosphere of combustion air. Such intake openings also afforded the possibility of entry into the powerhead compartment of water in response to heavy rain or in response to heavy wave conditions.
Attention is directed to the Leipert U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,678 which discloses a marine propulsion device including a stationarily mounted powerhead and a steerable and tiltable gear case assembly.
Attention is also directed to the Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,804 issued Jan. 6, 1970, which discloses a stern drive unit including an air duct for delivering air into the slip stream of a propeller.